We'll Go Through This Together
by LerineCrises
Summary: There is a place, where all the people who are about to lose their heart, found themselves, before saying goodbye to their last glimmer of humanity. It is a place hanging between Light and Darkness, between All and Nothingness. It is called the Dark Margin; (Cover by Hanyou-no-Miko on DA)


Story I originally wrote in Italian, if you find any kind of error, please tell me ;)

Drop a review or a fav if you like it!

 **We'll Go Through This Together**

There is a place, where all the people who are about to lose their heart, found themselves, before saying goodbye to their last glimmer of humanity.

It is a place hanging between Light and Darkness, between All and Nothingness.

It is called the Dark Margin;

Exactly because it acts as a "borderline" between what was and what will be.

Once you find yourself there, the only thing you know for sure is that your life is about to undergo a dramatic change.

Whether you like it or not, you cannot go back.

Lea lifted himself from the ground and took a few tentative steps, looking around.

He and Isa had ended in some kind of black beach with clear a blue sea, illuminated by the moon. The landscape gave a sense of unease.

After a few seconds he turned to look at his friend still unconscious on the sand, then he sat by his left side.

He was almost brought tears when his gaze lingered on the wound in the form of an X, that stood between Isa's still closed eyes.

Suddenly anger overwhelmed Lea, who had to restrain himself from screaming.

All the rage he felt at that moment was addressed to a single person.

The one who had done this to his best friend.

Xehanort.

He mentally relived the moment that had destroyed their lives.

When Xehanort had pointed the Keyblade against him and Isa had put himself in between to protect Lea, and therefore had received the blow directly on his face by the hands of the Master, who didn't especially appreciated acts of heroism or friendship.

Then Xehanort had pointed the Keyblade at Isa's chest, and Lea found himself in a situation in which he could do nothing but watch, because he was paralyzed with fear, while the heart of his friend soared in the air and disappeared.

The only thing he saw next was Isa fainting and Xehanort pointing his Keyblade against him.

Then there was only darkness.

Lea was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of Isa waking up and trying to sit up beside him.

-Isa ... - Lea was still on the verge of tears for all that was happening.

He had no idea of what they would do now, and that scared him to death.

Isa touched the wound on his forehead and then turned to his friend.

-Ehy.- he said, then gave a little smile.

He was not sure why, but Lea's face made him happy, even when everything seemed to go wrong, looking at his green eyes so full of light comforted him.

Lea's always cheerful attitude was an effective cure for all the sadness that was in the world.

Lea looked the wound and then straight into the eyes of his friend.

-Isa I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, I should have never dragged you into my idea of entering the castle, If I hadn't been so selfish, nothing of this would have happened, I'm really sorry, please, forgive me ...-

Isa interrupted him.

-That's enough Lea! All of this is not your fault. You didn't dragged me at all, I decided to go with you, I'm your best friend, I would never let you go alone to places where you've never been! So stop giving yourself faults that you do not have!–

-But you also protected me! And for this reason now we are only God knows where! And your heart ... I saw it… fly away- Lea's voice dropped suddenly into a whisper.

He instantly put his hand on Isa's chest, where you would have heard the heartbeat.

It was fast but very faint, as if it was taking all the strength it had to not stop beating.

After a while Isa put his left hand on Lea's, which was still resting on Isa's chest, and crossed his fingers with his friend's.

Slowly they moved their hands, without letting go, until they touched the sand.

Then Isa faced the sea and started staring at it, and Lea did the same.

After a few seconds Lea spoke again.

-I'm scared Isa.-

From the corner of his eye Isa saw his friend's eyes full of tears and gently tightened the grip on Lea's hand, wanting to make all those tears go away.

-Whatever happens – said then Isa –remember that you are my best friend, I will always be at your side, I will protect you at all costs, we'll go through this together, I promise.-

That was the last thing that was spoke, before staying for an amount of time that to them seemed too short, with their fingers solidly intertwined, as if letting go would mean their world to collapse, thinking about the first time they met, all of the laughters, the quarrels, the adventures, the afternoons spent eating ice-cream.

Until the moment when their hearts stopped beating.

They looked at each other for one last time, at the same moment in which two silent tears fell down on Lea's cheeks.

Then, there was only darkness.


End file.
